Genetically Ill
by Arctic Vixen Queen
Summary: What do you think of when you hear ‘pure’? Something strong and healthy right? What about when you hear ‘impure’? Doesn’t that make you think of weak and ill? Hu.... You’ll have to read to find out what I have up my sleeve!
1. Chapter 1

Genetically Ill

**Summery:** _Everyone loves the pure breeds. So naturally everyone want's one. However, there are impure breeds wondering the streets late at night. Everyone sees these beasts as disgusting disease carrying things that deserve to rot... But, over the years, something has been working itself into the pure breeds genes... And now it shows it's head. Like the black plague, it wipes out the pure breeds. The only ones left are the impure... Is there a cure to this genetic illness? __But wait, did others have information that this might happen years before it did?! How could they keep this from everyone? Or did everyone already know, but still chose to keep going?_

**Note From Author:** I got this idea from a friend also from Kitty, Want some Candy, so this isn't my own. She put up the plot for me, but I'll be changing it around a bit. Also the author of Kitty, Want Some Candy... The only idea I got from that story was the pure and impure creatures. I love your Kitty, Want some Candy story!

**Pure Breeds:**

Sasuke Uchiha - Blue wolf

Itachi Uchiha - Blue wolf

Gaara Sabaku - Red Racoon

Shino Aburame - King Shepard

Iruka Umin - Brown Scottish Wild Cat

Hinata Hyuuga - Blue Doberman

Sakura Haruno - Pink Bunny

**Impure Breeds:**

Naruto Uzumaki - Gold fox/wolf mix (Mother: Fox - Father: Wolf)

Kyuubi Uzumaki - Crimson fox/wolf mix (Mother: Fox - Father: Wolf)

Neji Hyuuga - Blue brown Doberman/Shepard mix (Mother Shepard - Father: Doberman)

Kiba Inuzuka - Brown Lab/wolf mix (Mother: Wolf - Father: Lab)

Kakashi Hatake - Snow wolf/Albino Leopard mix (Mother: Albino Leopard - Father: Snow Wolf)

Ino Yamanaka - blond Cat/hare mix (Mother: Cat - Father: Hare)

**Humans:**

Orochimaru

Tsunade

Jiraiya

Sai

Rock Lee

I need a beta! Please Please I'm begging I really need one. SO please tell me if you know or you can do the job. Because I am really getting annoyed that I'm making so many mistakes here.

**_I need at least two reviews before I could make another chapter... Each chapter please have at least two reviews._**


	2. Furry & Passion

**Note from Author: **_It's extremely hard to start this story. I know how I want it to go... But I don't know how to start it... Do any of you have one of those days? _

Background talking_: "Background speech"_

Speech: **"Talk"**

Thoughts_: 'Mind'_

**Furry and Passion**

A bedroom chamber, dark with only a sliver of moonlight coming through the semi closed curtains, was not so empty as it appeared. The room was large with a dark color theme; navy green, midnight blues, and dark shades of purple. The bed was a king size, sheets a dusty puke colored green. Everything was dusty, the shelves, dresser untouched some of the chairs had never been sat in. The walls even were empty except for over the bed, a portrait hung. Large and mighty, in the picture was one smug looking Lord Orochimaru. In his lap sat a sheepish dark blue Doberman puppy. Chubby little body sat with royalist, but something seemed off with her look. She looked to sweet to be sitting on the smug looking Lord Orochimaru's lap. The chair he sat on was in the bedroom chambers. Lord Orochimaru himself was sitting in it right that moment too. The picture was exact, except for a few minor changes. In the picture, Lord Orochimaru was smug looking with a small puppy in lap, now as he sat on the chair, he held a larger version his face was softer, but still held that knowing look in his eyes. His hand stroked even strokes over the royal blue Doberman's head. Her snowy purplish eyes were half lit with pleasure. With a heave, the Doberman settled down in her masters lap. Lord Orochimaru stayed quiet as his keen hearing heard the soft knock at his door. The Doberman flicked her ears and her eyes snapped open with alarm. However, a long caring stroke from her master's hand soothed her raising heart.

**"There there ****Hintata****-dear, ****it's**** just Itachi..."** His raspy devilish voice relaxed the overreacting dog. **"How about you go great him, ****hm****?"** Hinata wagged her stub-like tail and got up. Giving a cat like stretch, she leapt gracefully off her master's lap and landed soundlessly onto the hard wood floor. As she padded her way to the door, her slender dog body started to shift, her muzzle pointed muzzle began to pull back into her face, her face started to widen just a bit, ears moved down a tad bit on her head, her black blue fur on her body dissolved, and was replaced by long locks of silky hair upon her head. Her chest became more developed, exposed, she was thin like in her dog form, her creamy purple white eyes were timid as she approached the door. The only things left from her dog form was paw-like hands, un-clipped ears, and stub tail. Before opening the door, she took a dusty purple silk robe off a hook and put it over her naked form.

As she opened the large door, with great effort, the dark room was lit up with hall light. Blinded just for a moment, Hinata blushed deeply at the half dressed blue wolf in front of her.

**"G-****oo****-****od**** m-m-****orn****-****ing**** I-****Ita****-****ch****-chi-Sa-ma."** the blue Doberman squirmed uneasily under the teasing blood eyes of the wolf humanoid.

**"Morning Hinata-**_**dear**_**..."** Itachi made sure to roll the '_R_', making the already red blush upon the young dog's face deepen considerably. The smirk upon the wolf's face widened.** "The racket you were making last night was very irritating. Hope you didn't have ****to**** much fun." **Hinata's snowy purple eyes widened in shock and she stumbled and stammered.

**"O-oh n-n-no I- we...we ****wer-eren****-"**

**"Uchiha, stop teasing Hinata-dear."**Lord Orochimaru's deep raspy voice came from inside the room. Itachi's slick midnight blue eyes flicked.

**"As you wish, Master..."** Even though he was speaking to Lord Orochimaru, he was watching Hinata. The tease was a false, he knew what the _'noise'_ was. It had been Orochimaru playing the piano and Hinata singing. Majestic voice, she had. To bad her cousin was an impure mutt. He would have been something grand too.

Thirty minutes passed and Itachi had went back to his room to finish dressing. When he finally went down stairs, he found his Master with Hinata at the piano, ready to take another singing lesson. He bowed low when Lord Orochimaru and Hinata turned to him.

**"Morning, yet again Master, Hinata-dear."** His voice was cool and relaxed, not like before where it was husky and teasing.

**"Ah, Itachi.**** Has your brother awakened yet?"** Lord Orochimaru asked already knowing the answer. Itachi sighed.

**"No... Not yet."** Itachi answered.

**"Your meeting ****Sabaku**** at ten, ****it's**** nine fifteen now. We all know if he does not wake up now, ****Sabaku**** will surely be angered at how late you will be."** Hinata blinked, she lowered her eyes and spoke up finally.

**"I-I'll w-wake hi-****im****..."** she said sweetly. Lord Orochimaru and Itachi stared at her wide eyed.

Hinata stood stock still, she wasn't normally the one who woke the younger Uchiha. Not because Lord Orochimaru not wanting her too or Itachi fearing that she might do something, Hinata was to shy to do anything even if she had a chance, it was the fact that the younger Uchiha was not a morning humanoid. When Hinata finally knocked, she got unpleasant greeting.

**"What the hell, ****Ita****-"** the door was flung open and there stood, an almost naked Uchiha stood in the door way. The next thing that happened was the worst for Hinata. Sasuke had just wrapped the white fluffy towel around him, it was VERY unsecured. It fell to the ground with a thud. Hinata's eyes grew the widest they had ever been, her face turned a maroon color before she let out a screech that filled the entire house, it even cracked Sasuke's window seat.

Lord Orochimaru's hair stood on end, Itachi was startled so bad he turned into his wolf form. Both Itachi and Lord Orochimaru looked at each other before darting up the stairs. They turned the corner and found a stark naked Sasuke and Hinato, who was on the floor by now, Sasuke was looking over her.

**"Little brother!"** howled Itachi still in his wolf form.** "How could you open the door while ****your**** still naked?!" **Sasuke looked at his older brother and his master.

**"Well,"** he spat, **"How was I ****suppose**** to know she would be the one to wake me." **he snorted. Before his master could respond he continued, **"AND, I did have a towel on." **they looked at him. **"It fell off when I opened the door." **he said snobbishly. Itachi growled as Lord Orochimaru picked Hinata up.

**"Well get ready, foolish little brother, we meet ****Sabaku**** at ten sharp!"** said Itachi while rubbing his temples. Lord Orochimaru, Itachi, and Hinata headed down the hall and back down stairs to wait.

Sasuke came down the stairs to find Itachi fanning Hinata. She was lying on the couch and if he hadn't known it it would look like she was asleep instead of being unconscious. The soft breeze from the piece of paper that Itachi was using swished her bangs out of her face. It was a pleasant sight. Even though he didn't like Hinata like that, he still thought she was pretty cute, at times. Sighing, Sasuke looked up at the grandfather clock and saw that it was nearly time for them to be heading out.

**"Itachi, call Orochimaru. We ****gotta**** get going**." Said Sasuke, without a care in the world. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on, giving him the bad ass guy look. Although he already looked that way 24/7.

**"Don't be an ass, little brother. Hinata wouldn't be like this if you hadn't come out of your room half naked."** Snorted Itachi, ears twitching agitated. Sasuke glared angrly back at his older brother.

**"How was I ****suppose**** to know that she would be the one to wake me up today?!"**Itachi stayed quiet, fanning Hinata.

**"Little brother, I know that you haven't forgotten we have other female members that live among us. So walking around with only a towel on is not the best idea. You know that many of our female members**** in ****this house**** hold**** would love to get their grimy hands upon your flesh… So why temp them…."** There was a pause before Itachi looked up at his brother, smirking. **"Unless you want them to get you."** Sasuke bared his fangs at his brother and pushed his glasses up onto his nose, covering his eyes.

**"Yeah right, and pigs can fly."**

**"Almost."** Sasuke snorted and continued on his way to the door. Until-

**"Where do you think you're going Sasuke..."** hissed Lord Orochimaru's voice from the room Sasuke just passed. Sasuke groaned,

**"Orochimaru, we ****gotta**** get going. We will be late."**LordOrochimaru came out of the room, wiping his hands on a hand towel.

**"We are not going anywhere until Hinata-dear has awoken… You know how she gets if she is left alone."** Responded Lord Orochimaru coldly.

**"Then bring her along! Gaara won't be happy if we are-"**

**"****Whose**** fault is that?"** grunted Lord Orochimaru turning around and heading back into the room again. Sasuke bared his teeth again and headed back to where Itachi and Hinata were. Flopping down upon the comfy couch Sasuke cringed at the thought of an upset Gaara on his tail. Itachi just smirked, still fanning the poor fainted girl.

A hotheaded red head was leaning against a wall of the main entrance of the mall. His pale skin glowed with anger as his tail bristled and he checked his watch 11: 42. The Uchiha brother's should have been there already… The redhead's teal green eyes flared as he spotted two familiar wolves coming up towards him. He pushed himself off the wall and glared daggers at the two. Skidding to a stop, Itachi bowed respectfully.

**"Sorry Gaara, Sasuke made Hinata fait this morning…"** Sasuke glared.

**"I told you it wasn't my fault!"** he argued. Itachi and Sasuke glared at each other, until they felt an icy chill run down their spines. When they turned, Gaara was in his raccoon form, barring his teeth menacingly.

**"I don't care who did what this morning!"** he snapped. **"You're an hour and forty-two minutes late!"** Both Uchiha's lowered themselves to the ground, shaking with fear. **"When I say a time, you'd better be there five minutes early! Got it?"** Itachi and Sasuke nodded quickly. Gaara flattened his fur and grinned. **"Good, now come on. I saw some clothes I wanted**." With that said, he did not wait for a response, he just went back to his humanish form and went wondering into the busy mall with the two Uchiha brothers tagging meekly along.

On the other side of the mall, Hinata's cousin, Neji, sat waiting for his other impure friends. He was mainly waiting for the fox/wolf brothers, Naruto and Kyuubi but they may have picked up some strays on the way to the mall. Neji was in his impure dog form, Sheppard Doberman mix. His pale purple eyes glowed in the dim light of the shadows. He got glares from most of the people passing, in and out of the mall. Some just ignored him all together. He even got spat upon, which he just shrugged off.

Neji and his friends had agreed to meet up at 11:45, they were five minutes late and it was ticking Neji off. His tail, which was wrapped around his legs, twitched at the end. Finally he spotted the brothers coming up from the East. He was about to call out when he saw that they weren't alone. There was another beside them. By the looks of it, it was pure! Neji abruptly stood, barking out to his two friends and the pure breed.

**"Hey, what's up guys? What's with the pure breed?" **he questioned them as they got closer. Naruto, the golden fox wolf mix grinned.

**"He followed us…. Can we keep him**?" Naruto asked swishing his tail excitedly. That made the pure breed laugh.

**"****uh****…."** Neji twitched his ears in confusion. He looked at the blood fox wolf mix, but got not answer. Just a smile and a shake of his head. **"So… He followed you guys…… Why**?" This time Kyuubi answered as his little brother suddenly got glomped by the pure bred cat.

**"He saw us wondering around the area, he came out to ask where our parents were and why we were wondering around by ourselves…."** Neji's already wide eyes grew even wider.

**"He asked THAT!?"** Kyuubi nodded.

**"Yep, so when we told him that we were orphans his eyes watered and he gave us a large hug… After that… He uh… Just followed us around…"** Neji looked at his other friend, Naruto who was on his back while the other, the pure breed, tickled him.

**"He seems friendly enough…"** he looked back at Kyuubi again. **"Do you think he'll betray us?" **Kyuubi looked at his younger brother and then at the pure breed then back at Neji.

**"Nope."** Neji and Kyuubi let the two play before pulling them apart and heading inside.

Already in the mall was a handsome man, with mixed wolf snow leopard ears. His tail more like a wolf's but looked like a snow leopards. He wondered around, reading an orange book with a warning sign on the back. One of his eyes were covered by an unclean cloth. His hair was spiky and the color was gray silvery white. His single eye that was visible was a deep endless blue that almost looked black. His left hand was buried in his pocket while his right held the perverted book.

As he walked on, his attention was drawn to a magical sound, the sound of pure laughter… He blinked and looked around, however he didn't see anyone. But he knew the sound was coming from somewhere. As he kept searching, he didn't notice that he had dropped his book in the process. Something that he would regret later on. He moved through the crowed, pushing and shoving if needed too. Finally he found the source of laughter he had heard awhile back. His single eye reflected the image of an angel. The pure laughter was coming from a pure breed.

_'How beautiful…'_ he thought as his eye drooped into a dreamlike state. The pure breed was a Scottish brown wild cat, he was in his humanish form. Brown hair pulled up in the back, making it look like a pineapple top. His skin was a delicious tan color. His eyes were an earthy brown, large and wide, full of innocence. What really drew the impure breed to the pure breed was how he smiled and the way his scar on the bridge of his nose curved just slightly when he smiled. _'__The heaven's__ are taunting me…'_ the humanoid looked up at the ceiling. _'Why must you tease me so? Why do you send one of your angels down here?' _He looked down and gasped, the pure breed had a stub tail. He LOVED… No ADORED stub tailed animals. **"Oh gods, forgive me for taking one of your angels!"** the humanoid leapt over the railing from two stories high and landed easily on all fours in his animal form. A couple of humans screamed and ran, others were so shocked that they fainted. The screams caught the attention of his angel. _'__puuuuuuurect__….'_ His excitement was so noticeable his angel watched with worry and curiosity. The mix breed padded over to his angel and purred/growled deeply.

**"That impure beast is hitting on the pure breed!"** spoke up a shocked woman with her child.

**"Call animal control!"** another yelled.

**"Look there's a whole group of them!" **another person wailed, pointing. The group was panicked. They grabbed the new member of their group and ran for their lives.

The group stopped at an abandoned store, they pushed their newest member of the group in the empty area, and got a plan started.

**"Naruto, Neji and I will split up. We will lead the raving humans away… So that nothing will happen to this pervert…"** Kyuubi told the brown cat. Kyuubi looked at the leopard mix and shook his head. The brown tom sweat dropped at the word pervert.

_'He didn't seem like a pervert… Just needs TLC….'_ Thought the tom. **"That s sounds ****good,**** I'll stay with the '**_**pervert**_**'."** The tom cat purred lightly. **"If anything goes wrong, just call, I'll come and beat who ever needs to be beaten."** Naruto let out a strange mix of a purr and a growl.

**"Got it, ****Sensai****!"** with that, the three ran off, leaving the tom with the confused mix breed. The tom cat watched the group split up, when they were out of sight, the tom turned and bristled out of shock and somewhat shock. The impure breed was right behind him! The look in leopard wolf mix's single eye made the tom become sheepish.

**"Uh….h-hi."** He stammered.

**"Kakashi…" **spoke up the impure breed. Confused, the tom blinked.

**"What?"**

**"Kakashi…."** The tom stared at the leopard mix. Then it hit him.

**"****uh****?... OH****!…**** that's your name…"** Kakashi nodded, still in his animal form.

**"I'm Iruka… ****Nice to meet you, Kakashi."** Iruka beamed, and Kakashi nearly toppled over by how radiant this pure breed was. He had seen many Scottish Wild cats before… But Iruka was different. He wasn't the natural color his breed were. Iruka in his human form purred, and patted the head of Kakashi. Causing Kakashi to suddenly wag his tail briskly. Iruka stopped, astonished that Kakashi's tail could go that fast. Kakashi pouted when Iruka stopped his petting, he nudged Iruka's hand with his nose. Iruka looked down at Kakashi's pleading look and laughed.

**"You're too much Kakashi**." Cupping Kakashi's face in both hands, Iruka scratched the brace of Kakashi's ears. While the two were getting to know each other better, they didn't realize that they weren't the only ones in the empty store. Large white eyes watched them from a shadowy corner.

Kyuubi Neji and Naruto split after they couldn't see the tom cat. Kyuubi kept on the floor that they were on, Neji headed down an up escalator to the first floor, while Naruto went up to the fifth floor.

---

Kyuubi out ran most of his followers, instantly. The humans grumbled and huffed over the fact that they couldn't catch up with the impure breed. After loosing them, he turned back and went to find Iruka and the new member of their team.

---

Naruto had fun, pranking his group of followers. As he ran into a joke store he set out a bucket of slime for whoever ran in. They fell for it and he came out of it laughing his head off. After that he went to find his brother or Neji. He found Neji faster he slid down the escalator and joined in the fun.

Nejji flicked his tail and smirked as Naruto joined him.

**"Come to join the fun, I see, Naruto**." He smirked.

**"Yep,"** Naruto huffed, a bit tired out. They ran, and swerved around people. Finally after ten minutes of running in their animal forms, they lost their mob. However, they kept running. As Neji cut a corner he ran right into the person who was coming from around it. Neji running didn't have any time to stop himself and the stranger did not have time to move. The only thing to do was to embrace for the coalition. Naruto skidded to a stop as Neji and the stranger hit the ground with a _'THUD'_. Naruto could tell it hurt just by the way the stranger twitched.

**"Gaara I didn't know you swung like that…"** the silky voice startled Naruto, looking up his eyes landed on a smug looking blue wolf humanoid. Instantly Naruto thought, _'__bastered__'_ Naruto flicked his ears and hissed, drawing the wolf humanoids eye. **"What do you want ****baka****?" **Naruto stared long and hard, not affected by the word, impure. Naruto was about to speak when Neji groaned.

**"Naruto… Don't get involved… You know what happened last time…"** Neji got to his feet, when he had collided, he had shifted back to his human form.

**"But Neji!!!" **whined Naruto, running up to the now human Neji. Both Gaara and Sasuke flicked their ears at the name. "He was being a TEME!" Sasuke growled, Naruto glared and growled back.

**"What did you just call me ****dobe****?!"**

**"I called you a T-E-M-E, TEME!"** While Naruto and Sasuke snarled and spat at each other. Gaara was watching Neji. **"Your Hinata's cousin…"** he finally spoke up. Neji froze at the name. He didn't answer immediately. **"The impure one."** Gaara stated, teal eyes flashing. Neji kept quiet, picking up Gaara's forgotten sandal.

**"Yes, and you're like everyone else."** Gaara glared.

**"What do you mean?"**Neji face was emotionless as he looked up into those delectable teal orbs.

**"****What I mean is that you speak with the same venomous tone and same know-it-all look in your eyes.****"** Gaara stared.

_"Did you just call me DOBE?!"_

Both Neji and Gaara stayed. Their eyes not exactly looking at each other. However, threw the other.

_"Geese__dobe__ you don't have to be so loud."_

_"Oh shut it duck-butt!"_

Neji fingered the object, Gaara's Sandal, in his hand before sighing and going over to him.

_"You are so childish __dobe__."_

_"__Hmff__ And you are so __Temeish__!"_

Gaara stiffened as Neji got close. Neji kneeled, picked Gaara's foot up and placed the sandal back on his foot.

_"__Temeish__ isn't even a word, __baka__."_

_"It is in my dictionary."_

_"Wow I'm surprised that you even know the word, dictionary."_

**"Before you judge someone by what they are, see how they act…" **

_"__Who said you were good looking?__"_

_"Everyone __dobe__!"_

_"Yeah right, I see trash in front of me, not someone good looking!" _

Neji and Gaara sweat dropped. Neji looked at Gaara.

**"Sometimes you have to let them grow on you…."** Neji scratched his head. Suddenly Neji took a good look at Gaara and found himself aw struck.

Black jeans hugged Gaara's thin waist his t-shirt was a faded color red and if Neji wasn't mistaking, it was silk! There were rips on his shoulder, showing off ghost white skin. He wore black sandals. Neji looked Gaara in the face and saw those pale peach colored lips, so full and kissable. He noticed that he had his ears pierced, the earrings dangled, just a plane silver string. Blood red hair ruffled into a wild mess. Neji stared, transfixed upon Gaara's eyes, such an emotion filled teal green eyes. There were dark rings around his eyes made his eyes pop out. But, that was when Neji also noticed that he had been just checking this stranger out while that said stranger was watching him do it!

_'Crap!'_ A smirk was on Gaara's face. Stricking an erasistable pose, Gaara snickered.

**"Like what you see, Neji?"** Neji was dumbstruck.

**"Wait… How did you ****know-****"**

**"Hinata…."**

Neji sighed. This stranger knew his name, but he didn't know his.

_"__Teme__!"_

_"__Dobe__!"_

_"__Teme__!"_

_"__Dobe__!"_

Neji scratched the back of his head, about to ask what his stranger's name was, when a high pitched howl echoed through the mall. It stopped Naruto and Sasuke from their glare competition. Neji and Naruto looked at each other, panic filled their eyes as they both yelled out.

**"Kyuubi!"** but before they could spring to action, Sasuke and Gaara stopped them.

**"I'm not done ****taking ****with you, Neji.**** It's very rude to just leave someone…****"** Neji snarled.

**"Move!"** Gaara smirked.

**"Make me."** Neji flung his body at Gaara, knocking them both to the ground.

**"Where do you think you are going, ****dobe****?"**

**"****Teme****!"**

**"Yes my ****kio****?"** Naruto bristled.

**"I'm not your lover!"**

_'Not yet __your__ not.'_ Thought Sasuke.

Neji was topping Gaara, he snapped and snarled at the semi fighting raccoon dog. They were both in their animal forms. Neji pulled away, frustrating Gaara.

**"Oh no you don't."** Gaara got to his feet, and sprang forward, digging his claws and teeth in the hind corters of Neji. Neji flung his head back and let out a high pitched wail. Looking at Gaara he snarled and pushed Gaara off of him. Somehow biting down on Gaara's neck. Gaara smirked but winced at the pain. Neji yanked himself away and ran off, leaving Gaara on the ground.

Naruto hissed, angered that the teme wouldn't leave him alone. They were on a standoff. Finally the teme made the move. He pounced and smashed Naruto into the hard floor. Biting down upon Naruto's neck. Naruto howled and hissed at the same time. Naruto snapped down on the teme's arm, Sasuke yanked away from him and howled. Naruto took this chance to run for it as another high pitch panicked howl filled the mall.

Gaara and Sasuke watched as Neji and Naruto disappeared. Gaara pulled himself back on his paws and smirked. Sasuke coming to help.

Naruto and Neji skidded to a stop in front of the empty store that had left the two others and saw blood. Naruto busted threw the door, followed briskly by Neji. They saw Kakashi over Iruka facing a large impure breed, bear wolf mix. His face was covered with blood, blood socked the leopard wolf mix fur. Neji heard a harsh gasp, he looked over and saw Naruto, eyes wide, fur bristling. Neji followed his gaze and saw Kyuubi lying not too far from Kakashi and Iruka.

**"B-brother…." **Neji suddenly felt very sorry for the mix breed. Naruto's fur stuck out, making him look 100 larger and angrier. He let out a howl mix with a snarl before plummeting towards the beast. Naruto caught the beast off guard and leapt into his face, faceting his fangs into the beast ear. The beast reared and flung his head, back. Neji came up and flung himself at the creature's neck.

**"What are you doing?!"** wailed the mix. He smacked Naruto who landed easily.

**"What do you mean?! You****'****r****e**** attacking our friends!"** He growled.

**"Your friends?****Friends?!**** How could you call them that, they protect the purebred like it's one of ****us!****" **

**"He is! He's a friend!"** growled Neji. Neji chomped down, drawing blood. His pale purple eyes glowed as he sensed the main artery.

**"He's pure! He should be violated brought to our level see how he likes it!"** Before Neji could bite down on the artery, the beast smashed his large paw against Kakashi's side, throwing him into the wall. That's when the beast fell, blood soaked the floor. Naruto was latched upon the beast shoulder tearing at it like he would eat it. Neji pulled away and looked to Kakashi who was picking himself up.

_'__W__ow he can handle a blow like that…'_ looking over Kakashi's animal form he noticed that he was a mix between wolf and snow leopard. _'That shows how some mix breeds can be stronger.'_Neji went over to Naruto and pulled him off. **"Cool it, go get your brother, I'll help Scarecrow get Iruka."** Naruto let go and in a blink he was over at his brother's side. Kakashi was already over next to Iruka and pulling him on his back when Neji came over. **"How is he?" **Kakashi looked at Neji, his patch that had been covering his eye had been ripped off. Neji gasped as he found himself being pulled in by the red colored eye.

Naruto nudged his brother, he had fallen asleep, he had been in heat and it was hard to fight when your hormones are speaking most of the time. Kyuubi groaned and looked up at Naruto. **"Brother… I tried."** Naruto smiled sweetly.

**"No one is blaming you, Kyuubi… No one knows you're in heat**." The brother's bunted heads and smiled.

Kakashi was having a difficulty walking, and it wasn't just because Iruka was on his back. His hind leg was damaged. Neji looked over it worriedly.

**"We should get you to a vet, Kakashi-****Sensai****."** Kakashi snorted. He looked at Iruka and pulled him off his back. He pushed Iruka into Naruto's arms.

**"Go…."** Naruto stared and was about to retort but Kakashi smiled. His scared red eye was closed. **"Go…" **worried Kyuubi placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

**"We'll come back for you, Kakashi-****Sensai****."** Kakashi smirked and waved them away.

Gaara and Sasuke walked with a disappointed Itachi nagged at them.

**"How could you two get into trouble? I was only gone for twenty minutes max!**** Look at Gaara, little ****brother,**** he still has blood dribbling down his neck! How could you let that happen?****"** They were walking home, Itachi refused to let them in the car. They were all bloody, he didn't want them to mess his new seat covers. As they walked, Itachi picked up a sound, pained. Sniffing the air, he smelt fresh blood. He stopped Gaara and Sasuke and motioned them towards an alley. All three boys looked into the alley and saw a white leopard wolf mix licking at his wounds. Itachi watched the animal, not even looking at Sasuke he spoke. **"Call ****Orochimaru, tell him we have a guest."** While Sasuke called Itachi approached the growling/hissing mix breed.

**Arctic Vixen Queen:** _YES! Took me forever, but I finally got it up. No worries as I post this I'm working on the next chapter and the real fun begins. _–snickers- _More of this chapter will be in the next like what happened with the beast and what the plan is and what Gaara and Sasuke thought._ –smiles– _And hopefully this is long enough for you all!_


End file.
